


Losing Gracefully

by OberonNaga



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OberonNaga/pseuds/OberonNaga
Summary: The election is stolen but there is no Penny to frame and therefore no Tyrian to rampage.
Relationships: Fiona Thyme/Joanna Greenleaf, Marrow Amin/May Marigold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Losing Gracefully

**(A late birthday gift for Selene whose OTP is Goldhound. Look at me everyone I actually managed to do a one-shot!)**

“Everything I’ve done is legal” Robyn said, smirk covering her face. Joanna and May were at either side of her with equally smug grins on their faces.

Marrow felt like he was in school again when the Happy Hunteresses were just Team RMJT and he was their bumbling underclassman. They enjoyed playing pranks on their underclassman, May in particular. Of course, he did get back at them occasionally with some inopportune paralysis.

“I’m sure that is the case Miss Hill.” Marrow nearly jumped out of his boots as Vine slipped silently from behind a curtain. Marrow hated when Vine did that.

Robyn turned to the pale man as May laughed at Marrows surprise. “What are you two doing here Stretch? Ironwood not trust me to have my own security or does he just not trust me?”

Marrow went to speak but Vine places a hand on his shoulder. “With Councilmember River’s resignation, Mantle needs leadership. With the recent killings, the General has assigned his best people to help guard both candidates.”

Robyn scoffed. “So Schnee also gets some white clad tag-alongs?”

Marrow chuckled. “Elm and Penny drew the short straws.”

May chuckled. “So guarding Robyn was the prize.”

Vine nodded. “Much more fun to guard the winner.”

Everyone stared at the pale man, even Marrow. So it’s not just Clover that wants her to win. Can’t say I don’t disagree. Fuck Jacques Schnee

Fiona’s loud toying with the microphone broke everyone out of the silence. Robyn looked to Vine. “Thanks for the confidence Stretch. Looks like it’s time to address the people!” She seemed very nervous as she took the first step up the stairs.

Vine turned Marrow back toward the curtain as they moved toward their guard posts. Marrow looked back to the Huntresses, locking eyes with May, who was running her fingers through the end of her ponytail nervously. He gave her a nervous smile, but she turned to watch the stage. Was her face a little red? No, it was probably a trick of the light

“You are aware they aren’t our enemies, right?” Vine’s calm voice drawing Marrow back to the moment.

The dog-faunus scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I know I shouldn’t have antagonized them when we’re just here to guard. I’m sorry.”

Vine grabbed his shoulder again. “I wasn’t chastising you, Marrow.” He gave him a small smile. “I’m saying that you can take a chance with her if you want.”

Marrow turned bright red. “T-that’s not... I don’t know what your talking about.”

Vine rolled his eyes and patted him on the shoulder. “Of course, whatever you say.” He then wandered over to the other side of the stage as Robyn began her speech.

Marrow looked out into the crowd, seeing Ruby wandering awkwardly though the crowd. Marrow gestures her over and she gave him a small “thank you” as she stood next to him. Marrow assumed that she was avoiding Nora and Ren, who were animatedly arguing in the back of the room. 

As Robyn left the stage Marrow turned around to check out the running tally. Moth Robyn and Jacques were at 50%. So much for being a landslide. He looked down at Ruby who looked just as concerned. Ruby kept watching the tally as Marrow looked back at the crowd to see Nora and Ren wrapped in an embrace and kissing. Well that’s one way to end an argument. Marrow gave them as much privacy as he could as the countdown began

Jacques Schnee won. By some bizarre twist of fate, he actually fucking won. Vine looked shocked and the Huntresses looked deflated except for May. May looked pissed, but Jacques condescending speech was drowning out any tirade she was giving. Then the lights went out.

Marrow could see in the dark, but the crowd couldn’t. It took only a moment before panic set in. The recent killings came to Marrow’s mind as he drew his weapon and looked around. He couldn’t see anyone attacking anyone though, just people pushing and pulling each other.

Vine’s voice was in his ear. “Marroe, what do you see?”

Marrow hopped up on the stage and looked over the crowd. Ren and Nora were trying to push through the crowd to the stage, but he couldn’t see Ruby it any attackers. “I don’t see anyone.” He backed up further on the stage hearing Robyn call for her Huntresses to his right. He turned his head toward Robyn and Fiona. “Fiona do you see anything?”

“No!” The sheep-faunus replies as Joanna came up on stage to join her and Robyn.

Suddenly there was the sound of running from his left and Marrow turned to face the target. He didn’t have the opportunity to identify the newcomer before they ran headlong into Marrow and knocked both of them flat, weapons skittering out of their hands. His attacker grabbed the collar of his shirt as Marrow wrapped a hand around their throat, his other hand ready to snap in his attackers direction.

Before anything else happened, the lights came up and Marrow found his hand around May’s throat, gripping just hard enough to hold. May was straddling him with one hand on his collar and the other pulled back to punch him. They both froze and stared at each other. Her ponytail had swung over her shoulder in the impact and was tickling Marrow’s chin. Marrow was finding it hard to breathe as he stared at her, his face reddening. 

“Marrow, the crowd!” This time, Vine was chastising him. 

Marrow looks to the side to see the crowd still going crazy despite the actual lack of attack. Marrow moved his hand out from between him and May and snapped at the crowd. “Stay!”

As Vine came down from the rafters and started addressing the crowd, Marrow tried to keep his concentration on the crowd despite the warm weight of May who hadn’t got off him yet. 

Robyn cleared her throat. “May this may not be the best time to mount Wags.”

May let go and moved off, her face looking as red as his felt from the corner of his eye. “T-that was an accident. I’m sorry I was too far away Robyn. If there had been an actual attack-“

“It’s fine May, it was just a blackout.” Robyn nudged Marrow with her foot. “I think you can let go and get up, Wags”

Marrow stood up and the crowd was allowed to move again, but they had seemed to calm down. “Well, I’m glad that is over”

That was when the Grimm alarms started.

——

One Jacques Schnee victory inspired Grimm attack later, Marrow and Vine were joined in an alley by the Happy Huntresses.

“We managed to keep the property damage low at least.” Fiona said as she looked around at the streets no longer bathed in red alarm lights.

Robyn sighed. “This is why people hate election season.” She then looked down, frustrated.

Marrow wanted to move over to console her, but May and Joanna where already placing hands on her shoulder. “You should have won. You are a better fit for Mantle than anyone I know.”

Robyn smiled. “Thanks Wags”

Vine walked back over to the group after conversing with HQ. “General wants one of us to go update him and the other to remain here in case of more attacks.”

Marrow blinked at his teammate. They aren’t just gonna trust it to Penny? “Okay, sure. Do you want to draw straws or-?”

Vine turned to Robyn. “I am leaving my teammate in your care.” He gave Robyn a bow and started walking away.

Marrow jaw dropped open. “Eh? What do you mean? Hey Vine!” Vine looked back and gave him a serious look before moving his eyes to May and back again. What Vine said to him earlier rang in his head as he looked down to his his blush. He scratched the back of his head again. “Yeah, alright fine.”

Robyn clapped him on the back. “Looks like your joining the Huntresses for the night. Congratulations!” 

—— 

The night was mostly uneventful, but Marrow was eventually dragged along to a bar that was the Huntresses’ usual hangout. Vine had informed Marrow that he would be on call until Clover and Qrow relieved him in the morning so Marrow has no where else to go. 

They traded stories of the old Atlas Academy days as the drinks flowed. After a few drinks, Fiona got up and dragged Joanna away for some reason that Marrow assumed was amorous. Fiona and Joanna has been a thing since the Academy, thanks to a well timed freezing of Joanna leaning over Fiona long enough fell for sheep-faunus to confess in her embarrassment.

Marrow was three drinks down when Robyn pounced. “So, tell me Wags. What is Ironwood using Amity for?”

Marrow laughed at how direct the confrontation was. He grabbed Robyn’s hand and she eagerly turned on her semblance. “I can tell you that it is a top secret project for good reason and that it will help not only Mantle but all of Remnant”

Robyn’s Aura turned green but she still had a sour expression on her face when their hands disconnected. “That isn’t going to be good enough for long.”

Marrow nodded. “I will be sure to let the General know.”

A few more drinks later, the discussion turned to the General. “I’m telling you, I have no idea why he never grew a beard before.” Robyn said gesturing with her bottle and splashing beer on Marrow who was across from her on the couch.

May laughed as Marrow wiped at his shirt from her place between them. “Yeah, he is much hotter with the beard.”

Marrow groaned and leaned back. “Oh, please don’t start. I already deal with Harriet calling him ‘Irondaddy’!”

May and Robyn burst out laughing. Robyn wipes a tear from her eye. “I am totoally using that for his nickname now!” 

Marrow groans and May laughed harder. She grabbed Marrow’s shoulder for support. “Has she said it to his face? Please tell me how he responded!”

Marrow laughed at the idea. “I wish she did, but she never says it in front of anyone but the team. She desperately wants Winter’s job!”

Robyn seemed to sober up for a moment. “I always wondered, are they…?”

Marrow shook his head. “No way. She was my partner back in the Academy so I can safely say that ‘Irondaddy’ isn’t her type.”

Robyn became very quiet, looking away from the other two at the table. “That’s good to know!” Her voice rose at the end and Marrow could see her ears redden.

May beat him to the teasing. “I wondered why you kept watching the broadcasts over and over again. You know I bet Marrow could get you a date.”

Marrow wrapped an arm around May’s shoulder. “I am sure I could do something if the Robyn would fly up for Winter.” May’s laugh made his smile grow wider.

Robyn turned even redder before leaving without a word. May laughed after her leader before tracing for Robyn’s abandoned drink. “So, besides Harriet thirsting for the Iron Wood...” She paused long enough for Marrow to groan. “How’s the rest of your team’s love lives?”

Marrow laughed. “Clover is going slow with one of the Generals friends who just arrived. I can’t tell if Clover even knows he is doing it or not. As for Vine and Elm, they still think they are being sneaky, but the whole team knows they are fucking.”

May leans an elbow on the table to prop her head up as he looked at her. “You should find a pretty partner for yourself, Wags. If you wait much longer you’re gonna start turning blue.”

Marrow looked down and turned bright red, much to May’s enjoyment. Marrow licked his lips before looking back at her. “Should you really be one to talk? Your stuck with my while Robyn is off pining.”

May punched him in the shoulder. “You really are a dork.”

“And you’re beautiful.” Marrow blabbed stupidly before turning bright red. 

May turned red and looked away, playing with the end of her ponytail again. “T-thanks I guess. Though I think you have drank too-“ she was interrupted by Marrow’s hands on her face and his lips pressing against hers. She is stunned for a moment before kissing him back. 

After a moment Marrow pulls away, red in the face. “Sorry you just looked so cute and I-“ This time, May pressed her lips to his. 

The kiss deepened as glasses crashed to the floor. May climbed over the table and into Marrow’s lap without breaking the kiss. May’s hands ran down his chest as his ran over her back. After what felt like hours, may broke the kiss and stared down at him with lust clouded eyes panting. Marrow tried to catch his breath as he stared at her, unable to look away from the pools of gold above him. May’s mouth twisted into a smirk as the sound of his tail wagging against the couch could be heard over their hammering heartbeats. “You seem excited.”

Marrow swallowed at the huskiness of her voice. “More than you know.”

May adjusted so she was straddling his lap and her smirk only grew as she rubbed against something. “You are very excited. What do you want me to do about it, Marrow?”

Marrow grabbed her hips to still her movement before responding the only way he could think of. He leaned up and nipped at her neck. “Stay.”

May’s moan was stifled by his use of his semblance phrase. She didn’t respond to him with words though. She just went to capture his lips again.


End file.
